


light

by snjeguljica33



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: when someone enters your life and you start looking at everything in the second light...(no beta, sorry)





	1. Chapter 1

Harvey inspects documents while waiting for the trial. Usually it does not work like this. It is always more than ready. But, yesterday was a tough day, and now he just wants to be sure “he's on the ball”.

He has generally managed to investigate opponent's attorney, but he did not do it today. Harvey knew all about everybody in this town. It will lead to feelings if it needs to.

It seems to be waiting longer than he planned and although his schedule today is not so full all this disturbs him.

Finally they call in and he spread their papers. See that another lawyer is still missing. For a few minutes, the judge comes in and says a few words about the case, and Harvey is already looking forward to a quick ending. Suddenly, under prompt steps enters a young blond man, pouring out apologies for why he is late.

Harvey hopes the judge will break this fars and punish him, so that he can get out of here, but none of this happens.  
The judge does not seem to mind, so he begins to declare, asking for the lawyers to pronounce.

Harvey is surprised, and then looks at the young man who is starts with the presentation. He did not look in his direction. He mostly looks at the judge. Still something is weird with him, and Harvey can not determine exactly what.

The only thing he remembered so far was his name. Mike Ross. He has not really heard of him before. Maybe because he's so young.  
And then as the debate develops and his whole case breaks down, Harvey realizes that this boy is not a naive or innocent opponent.

As soon as the judge finishes the case, Harvey leaves the courtroom angrily, ignoring anyone. How could this child outmaneuver him?  
How did he miss out on those little things Mike had presented as unmistakable evidence that crashed the whole case? And it all should be so easy. Shit.

Harvey did not like to lose. Nor in private life, especially at work where he was one of the best.

It's been a long way to go to get here where it is now, this did not really need it.

Donna immediately sees something wrong when he returns to the firm. Harvey does not even say anything, when he entered the office and slammed the door, which meant it was better for everyone not to disturb him.

Donna does not let anyone in because knows he needs some time to calm down.  
Harvey immediately goes down to research everything he can find about Mike, but he is surprised to see that there is very little information. There's no chance he'll just let it go. Although he hated pro bono cases and worked on them very rarely and only when he was forced by Jessica, losing was something he hated even more.

When he does not find anything specific about Mike, call Vannesa. He briefly tells her what he needs. Harvey especially likes that she never ask too many questions. For now, he will all leave it to her.

He went out of the office and only said Donna that today will not come back and leave without saying goodbye.

A long time did not come home so early. Cooking it always calmed him down, so he decided to prepare dinner. He hopes to turn his mind away from today's morning.

For some time it even succeeds. While he cook, drinks white wine, but instead of alcohol dulled, his mind keeps going back to Mike's blue eyes.

Anger has subsided, but he was still followed by a strange feeling about a young lawyer. A sharp tongue and a shrewd mind were not all that obsess him. Mike fascinated him completely, which he would never admit aloud.

The dinner he made is great, but he feels a little lonely as eats alone. What is it in this day? What happens to him?  
 


	2. Chapter 2

Mike was delighted because of his first big win. What a big, the biggest. He fought with Harvey Specter and won. He can hardly believe that this really happened.

He was literally nobody compared to him, though. But on the other hand, fortune favors the brave, right?

When he returns to the apartment, picks up the pizza from last night and opens the wine he has kept for special occasions. It could not have been better than this.

Tomorrow is waiting for him a bunch of work, but today he decides to rest at least. Allow a moment of liking, even if he was alone.

So, Harvey Specter... Mike knew very well who he was. But he was surprised when heard that he is his opponent on the trial. He did not even know that Harvey was doing pro bono cases.

This was a success that would give him special respect among his colleagues, which was also not negligible.

*

Long and tired was his way. Parents left him as a baby and never heard of them again. He wander from home to home, and then the story repeated. Just after he only had eighteen, he became a father. The child's mother did not even look back when left little boy to him.

Mike decides to do what needs to be. He worked all sorts of things and at the same time continued to study, just to provide his son better life. He graduated from college and soon after that started working as a lawyer. Most importantly, nothing is missing to his son. He did not regret anything to secure him.

*

But now that Nico was ten years old, it became easier.   
He spent the night at a friend house tonight. After noon he heard him share his great success with him.

Mike thought that Nico should hang out, and glad he played with his friend David. His parents were decent people. Of course kid needed the company of other people. He did not want the child to feel inferior or different from other children because the two of them were alone.

*

Harvey was still dissatisfied after a few days. Especially since Jessica gave him a lecture about how he was neglectful.  
There was not any news from Vannesa yet, though he was aware that this would not really help, because this time he was the one who was guilty. He was not prepared enough and Mike won him in his own game.

Donna is kept aside. She knew it would take him some time to overcome anger. Harvey was a bad loser. She saw it rarely and of course that there were such cases, but they would pass and continue as before.

*

Eventually, Vanessa sends the report and Harvey can barely wait to come home and look at what she has found.  
Mike Ross, 28. Son, 10 years. Other members of the family are not mentioned. It seems that Mike is a single parent in the true sense of the word.  
He has completed his law school and has been working as a lawyer for a couple of years. No wonder he never heard of him. Mike was far below his radar, yet he managed to outsmart him.

He wanted to meet him face to face. Although he do not know why.  
He will probably never see him again, he does not know why he even thinks about it. It just has to overcome it and move on.

*

Mike is back with his daily obligations and raising his son, there is no sense lull in one victory.  
Mike most of all thought that he and Nico were an unbeatable team, and no matter how hard it was, the boy's welfare pushed him forward. Most of all, he hoped that will show him the right way.

*

Today, Nico had a football match and Mike promised to come, as always. So, by the morning, he is hoping to do what he has, even moving all his obligations to arrive on time.

His last hearing is in one pm, on a case that should be simple. He was always very careful, and even though he had a failure there and there, he mostly got the case.

Much helped his eidetic memory, but he did not talk to anyone about it. There was no need to spread the story. Only his small family and a close circle of friends. Knew who they should know, otherwise he did not want to point out. It is enough for him to have a gift that helps in learning, and now in work.  
It was never megalomanic, and while earning enough for the two of them to live decent, everything is fine.

*

He is happy when he finishes in time and goes to the exit when suddenly encounters Harvey.

"Mr. Ross," Harvey says, looking at him haughtily.  
Mike smiles "Mr. Specter," and continued to walk.  
"Sorry, do you have a minute?" Harvey speak to him again, and Mike turned astonished  
"I am in a hurry, but if you want, you can go with me," Mike did not really think when he called him openly, but he did not retire .  
Harvey smiles "Now?"  
Mike says while walking "I'm going to the match, so if you want ..."  
"OK," Harvey agreed, then headed for Mike's car.

*

Harvey notices some things while driving in silence. Mike looks younger than he remembered. He has some magically blue eyes, but it looks a little tired. The commonly-cheap suit (at least for Harvey's tastes) slightly reduces it, but he does not cease to surprise him.

When they come to the school playground, Harvey just realizes they came on Mike's son's match. He is not quite sure what he is doing here, but he remains with Mike.

They sitting on improvised playgrounds. Harvey can not grasp how much he enjoys in this one-so-ordinary thing. He looks fascinated in Mike, who keeps cheers and encourages his son. The boy is just a younger copy of Mike. The same smile, the same blue hair.

If he had been angry so far, a look at Mike and his son dissolved his heart. He laughed in himself. What would they say now those who claimed that he had no heart?

"Hey," Mike heard the voice, and realized he was totally shut down.  
"Hey," he gave him a smile of apology "Now I'm free, what you needed me?" Mike looks cautiously.  
"Are you hungry?" Harvey is already heading toward the car.  
"I could eat, Nico has some other duties at school."  
Then Harvey gladly took him to his favorite restaurant.

Harvey is interested in Mike and likes the hear story how he became a lawyer, how he got Nico, about anything and everything.  
So far he does not mention what really wants to talk about. After an hour of very comfortable time, Mike finally asks, "What did you want to talk?"

Harvey is confused for the first time in life (which Mike finds very lovely).   
What did he want from Mike? What's this in this boy?  
Otherwise, Harvey would be angry at himself, but this time he just smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

After leaving the restaurant Mike still does not know what Harvey really wanted. He murmured something unclear about that and apologize with obligations.

He asked Mike to exchange phone numbers, thanked him for a nice afternoon and went out.

Mike sits in the car and looks at the limousine with which Harvey is leaving. This is so surreal. Harvey fucking Specter was with him at lunch. Not only that, but also at his son's game.

It was not sure why he started thinking of Harvey as a very attractive man. Although he did not have any real relationship to valuable remarks, at least since Nico was born, but could not say he was in celibacy.  
It was never selective whether it was men or women. In these fast, short, really insignificant connections, he only sought immediate comfort, or solving accumulated stress. Then he returned to his son and no longer thought about it.

But now those few hours with Harvey woke up in him something he thought that does not exist anymore. And then he shakes his thoughts, because nothing will ever happen there, he is sure of it. He switched on the engine and went pick up son from school.

In the evening, after dinner, he helps him with the homework and talks about the school project Nico has until the end of the week. Anyway, Mike is thinking about Harvey all the time. Even a son at one point asks him where is it now, so Mike smiles and promises to be more careful.

That night can not sleep. He did not envision Harvey in this way. By the city stories he heard, he was vindictive and arrogant, but from this one encounter, he realized Harvey was very interesting, even witty. Mike had to admit he was pleasantly surprised.

He once thought he would never meet he again, and he was wrong. So, who knows...

The next few days everything is as it has been so far. Until the weekend, when send off Nico to a school trip. He has two free days, which he had not long since. There is even a little less work.

He knows that if he has been think a long time, he will not achieve anything, so he dial the Harvey number. He is not sure whether he will respond or whether he will agree to anything. He felt a sense of discomfort as he listened to how the phone rings and rings.

He's a little disappointed when Harvey does not respond, but somehow relieved him. What would he tell him any way? Mike knows he's insecure, though he has no reason. It is ridiculous how much he has dropped from sting concerning the relationship with the adults, except when they are business nature.

And then the phone rings, and before anything says Harvey already begins, "Hey, I'm glad to hear you. Sorry, I was at the meeting. How are you? How's Nico?"

Mike smiles while listening Harvey's pleasing voice "It's all right. I'm calling to ask if you have time for dinner or a drink?" He asks when Harvey finally finishes with the questions.  
"I would love to," Harvey agrees without thinking, "I'll call you when I'm done here, okay?"

Mike is still smiling, even though the conversation has long since ended. He's gonna do a little work at home while waiting, but he's already looking forward to mee Harvey.

And after two hours, when Harvey calls, they agree to a late lunch. It’s saturday, Harvey did not have much to do. This time Harvey came to pick him up. Both are dressed very casual and Harvey lets him choose place.

Although Harvey usually visit the exclusive places, he liked the place Mike had chosen. It does not matter where they are. If he was honest, he likes Mike more, that's the only thing that matters. He was thrilled that Mike took the initiative and first called.

Mike had a son, a job, and maybe he should have called him, but he had a lot of work, probably as Mike did. Now that Mike tells him how Nico went on a trip, he was even more happy about what he wanted his company.  
For the first time in life he has understanding and puts someone else's interests ahead of his. It is nice. Somehow comfortable and comforting.

Harvey at Mike's proposal agrees to walk after dinner, and for a drink when he brings him home afterwards.  
The apartment is nice. Everywhere they are Mike and Nico's stuff. It delivers the warmth of the family, even if it was only the two of them.

He begins to realize how he yearned for the wrong things.  
Mike has arrange his life to the right priorities. Even from a distance, on the school playground, he could see the interaction between Mike and his son. And Harvey thought how much he would like to have something like this. Probably the most because of Mike.

Mike bring them drink and they talking about anything and nothing for a while. Even Harvey opened up and talked about his family. He rarely saw a brother after the death of their parents. Now he regrets what has allowed. He and Marcus once were close, and he felt guilty for they get distant. Now while he talks to Mike, he decides to fix it as soon as possible.

He does not want to frighten Mike, so after the first drink he thank and goes home.


	4. Chapter 4

After this, goes into habit to go to lunch at least once a week or sometimes Harvey agrees to come to them for dinner and movie or some social games.   
It seems Mike's son does not mind, even says he likes Harvey.  
No one puts an etiquette on their relationship, nor does it have anything more than an ordinary friendship. Although, it's visible that Mike and Harvey play around each other, and no one dares to suggest something more.

Actually, Harvey might have taken something, but it scared he will spoil everything. This has been a lot of mean to him for such a short period of time. Not just mating with Mike, but packed with his son. If he want to be honest, he was a bit jealous.

Mike, on the other hand, fears that for Harvey it is just a passing phase. It is clear to him that he loves to come to them, but he is afraid to undertake anything because thinks he will only drive Harvey off or offend him.

So they continue, secretly hoping that the other one will do something.

Nico all viewed from the side and can not get over how much adults can sometimes be blind. He tried a couple of ways to talk to his father, but Mike always avoided this topic.  
But Nico does not think so easy to give up, he just needs a plan.

It's Friday and Nico asks father if he can sleep at friends house. Mike did not see anything bad about it.   
He might to watch movie or end up some work he brought home.  
When he takes him to a friend's house, Nico does not lose time, so he sends Harvey's message to come to dinner as usual. He honestly hopes both will understand what he is doing and will not be angry at him.

Harvey is working when seeing Nico's message. It was not strange because they often communicated. Mike probably cooked, and Harvey loves his cooking. Among other things…

When he finish the job for that day, hurry to a nearby store to buy a bottle of wine. Maybe he exaggerates, but he wants to spoil them both. He is thinking of what could buy for Nico, then he sees the games they is talking about, and he chooses the three he hopes Nico likes.

Mike is totally surprised when he opens the door. He looks at him, and into the bags, and he does not even say anything when Harvey starts laughing. They went inside, and as Mike handed over everything he had brought, Harvey took out the cell phone.

"Do not be mad at him," Harvey says when shows him a message, and then Mike starts laughing too.  
"Apparently the kids are sometimes smarter than us," he continued, put the bags down, slammed the door, and without a shame pull Harvey into the hot first kiss.  
Although surprised, Harvey is totally involved. Obviously both of them want this too long.

They kissed long before fall on Mike's couch. Harvey knock down something out of the table, but Mike just says " leave it" as pulls him to himself until tries to take off they clothes.

"I know there is no Nico, but maybe we'll move this to the bedroom," Harvey says while he loops over Mike's pants buttons. Both have already lost their shirts, socks and shoes. It remains so little to touch the skin on the skin.

They are still stumble over furniture and clothes before falling into bed. Jude desperately wants to impress Harvey, but he does not care. Now it's all right when Mike is in his arms.

Slow down the pace to investigate the bodies. Sitting opposite one another, squeeze as much as possible, and hands and lips travel wherever they can.  
For the first time, there is only a hands and a blow job to finish what has accumulated so long. They lay down for a while, drowsy and sweaty, and Mike took the wipes out of the closet and cleaned them.

"Wow, Mike, I thought you were a good guy," Harvey lowered gentle kiss to his lips.  
"I'm still," Mike laughs, and Harvey kissed him again.  
Mike is so easy to read, but Harvey always falls to these eyes.  
Big Harvey Specter fell on the knees for this boy. He did not care. He just hoped they were both on the same side.


End file.
